


Harvesting

by FanWriter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I thought could happen during the Chamber of Secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvesting

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the title, I didn't really think of one and I'm not really sure this one fits. Also, the reason I put more commas when Dumbledore was talking, was because that's how the actor talked during the movie; when they changed actors, the way of talking did as well.

Harry rushed back up the stairs to Professor Dumbledor's office. After parting ways with Dobby, he was thinking over all that had happened when a thought came to mind. Jumping over the last three steps, he paused in his motion to open the door and knocked instead. Upon being granted entrance, he walked back into his Headmaster's office. ''Professor, I was wondering something?''

''Ah, Harry. How can I, be of assistance?'' Dumbledor said standing.

''I was wondering ... is there anything useful ... I mean able to be used in a ...'' Harry stumbled for the right words, then shook his head and decided to just come out with it. ''Would Professor Snape be able to use anything on the Basilsk?''

Dumbledor stared for a moment, thinking. ''I do believe there are certain parts that can be used in some potions. Very rare potions, of course, but most helpful, in some instances. There is, a very short time frame, however, to collect them. Am I to surmise that, you would be willing to, take Severus into the chamber?''

Harry stratched the back of his neck, not particulary enjoying the thought. ''Better to get some use out of it instead of the thing just rotting.''

Dumbledor turned to one of the portraits on the wall. ''Would you please inform Severus of what we have discussed and ask him to meet Mr. Potter outside my office?'' A woman with long, gray hair nodded and left the portrait. ''Thank you.''

''Uh, Professor? I'll need to get my broom first - and an extra one as well. You can slid down the first time,'' which is something I know I'd get detention for, Harry thought to himself, ''but I don't know how to get back up. Fawks has done enough already -''

''Very well.'' Dumbledor waved his hand and a brief moment later a light tapping was heard. Opening the window, Harry's Nimbus flew in to hover beside him, a school broom in it's wake.

''Thanks.'' Harry turned to the door, brooms in hand. He had the fleeting thought to fly down, but with the no-flying indoors rule and the expected arrival of Professor Snape, he'd quickly reconsidered. He had no more reached the bottom of the stair when he heard footsteps coming his way. Recognizing the billowing robes even from the shadow, he took a deep breath as the potions master came around the corner.

Professor Snape stalked up to the gargoyle next to Harry with an annoyed look on his face. ''Five points from Gryfindor for disrupting a Professor.''

Well that didn't take long, Harry thought. Not really knowing what else to do, he held out the school broom. ''You'll be needing this.'' As soon as Snape took the broom from his hand, he turned and headed to Myrtle's bathroom. The silence that weighed heavily in the air made it feel like forever, but he was relieved when the came upon the entrance. Poking his head inside, he looked back and forth in search of Myrtle. Seeing more water on the floor near one of the stalls, he guessed she'd went for a flush - or whatever she called it. He went over to the sink and looked over his shoulder. ''It's kinda spooky. Just saying.'' Turning his attention to the faucet, he concentrated on the snake and spoke - opening the chamber. Mounting his broom, he flew above the opening and glidded down. Looking up, he saw Snape flying down above him. Manovering through the twist and turns, he came to the end of the tunnel and decided not to dismount just yet. Once they were both clear of the tunnel and more level, they picked up speed until they reached the second entrance. After opening the second door, they flew in and hovered high in the air over the snake. Harry looked over at Professor Snape, surprised he was being so calm about this, then he saw his eyes. He didn't think Professor Snape was scared, just ... shocked. ''So, what exactly do you need?''

Professor Snape hid a startled jump and narrowed his eyes. ''Just stay out of my way. I'll do it myself.'' He pulled out his wand and flew lower, landing.

Harry looked around, ''Right.'' His eyes landed on Slytherin's open mouth. Curiosity getting the best of him, he flew toward it, calling over his shoulder, ''I'm going to go see what's inside.''

''Try not to get yourself killed,'' Professor Snape said, secretly watching him and staining his ears, ready to jump in at a moments notice.

Harry dismounted at the entrance and walked inside carefully. He took his time, surveying everything. The damp walls, the fish bones - it was surprisingly empty. Reaching the end of the room, he turned back and walked out. He stopped short just outside the room, starring at Professor Snape and ... what was left of the snake. He works fast, Harry thought. ''Umm. Ready?''

Strapping the last satchel together and levitating it off the ground, he remounted his broom. ''Yes. Are you done with your little adventure?''

''Yeah. Nothing in there but more fish bones.'' Harry closed the entrance, mounted his broom as well and pushed off. Now that Professor Snape knew the way, Harry flew a bit faster so they could get out of the chamber, stopping though to closed all the entrances securely. Relieved to still find Myrtle gone, the exited into the hallway. Coming to a halt at the staircases, Harry nodded at Professor Snape and said, ''Well, I'll see you in Potions.''

''Don't be late.'' Professor Snape started descending the stairs to the dungeon, and called over his shoulder, ''Detention. For going into a non-permitted area of the castle.''


End file.
